


Kitchen Adventures

by SquiishyyWuiishyy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't eat the cookie dough, Donnie is only following a recipe, Family, Fluff, Human AU, Kitchen adventures, Leo is trying but breaking everything, Mikey is annoyed at his siblings in the kitchen, Mikey is deadly with a wooden spoon, Raph is just completely done and is doing shit wrong for laughs, Somemore characters might be added, idk - Freeform, like BITCH RUN MIKEY HAS THE SPOON HE'S PISSED, oneshot book, you will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiishyyWuiishyy/pseuds/SquiishyyWuiishyy
Summary: Leo just wants to help.Raph couldn't give a shit about this.Donnie won't chill and break away from the recipe.Mikey... Mikey just wants to cook and bake.~Some oneshots of the things the boys manage to do in the kitchen and what it feels like to be hit with a wooden spoon by Mikey.





	Kitchen Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Just a introduction to why Mikey enjoys Cooking! I don't own any thing TMNT!

Splinter had known Mikey was very talented when he was about 3. Mikey had wanted to help clean the kitchen, which Splinter hesitated to let him help, but his caring and sweet wife let the boy help. Surprisingly, Mikey did a pretty good job for a 3 year old, even helping Shen with the dinner the next day. The dinner was a little different from normal, but it was almost as if it was better, it becoming a family favorite.

From then on, Mikey was known as the Kitchen Prince. He was Shen's little helper to the age of 9. He then took over the kitchen at around age 10, after Shen had slipped into a Coma. The family had taken it upon themselves to grieve their own ways, Leo meditating with Splinter, Raph taking his anger out when Splinter allowed him to go to a nearby gym to use a punching bag, Donnie hiding his sorrows in textbooks and learning, causing the 11 year old to hide his emotions. Mikey, however, was glued to the kitchen, wearing his mother's apron as he baked and cooked. He cooked his sorrows away, and sometimes his family wondered if the saltiness of some of the food was the seasoning, or Mikey's tears.

From here, sitting at the kitchen table as his 3 eldest sons' washed the dishes, he could see his talented son sitting on the counter as he sketched in his sketchbook, frowning as he erased something from the page. 

"Okay, my sons. I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight." Splinter said, walking out of the kitchen and towards his room.

"Good night," His children said simultaneously, them calling him by his titles.

"Father."

"Pops."

"Sensei."

"Papa!"  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry! Shen isn't dead. I didn't want to kill her off, but I didn't want her here at the moment! She's just in a coma!


End file.
